Bug cage
A bug cage is a collectible containing bugs used for combat in Daxter. Bug cages are simple and rather small items, consisting of eight thick metal bars placed between two thick wooden slates and a loop on top for carriage. Collected bug cages will unlock extra bugs in the bug combat minigame, though collected bugs are fairly random in strength, cages collected later in game will contain stronger bugs than those collected early on. You start by default with one weak bug in your possession, and including the final bug attained at reaching 100% you can collect 18 bugs, 17 of which come from cages. Locations Westside Hotel The very first combat bug cage you can collect is on one of the lily pads inside the arboretum, the lily pads you encounter fairly early on, past the first few metal backs. Construction site 1 Near the end of the location you will have to slide down a rail for a third time. Said rail curves around a large pillar in the center of the room and then hits another one, causing Daxter to switch rails and cross through a barrier. The barrier is the point of no return and the bug cage is on the other side of the pillar, past a tall fence. Simply drop down in time to get to this otherwise unreachable area. Breezy Valley The bug cage is hidden on top of a large stump, located on your left after entering the valley's main area, to get to it, simply use the large purple mushrooms in front of it to fly up there. Brewery Early on into the Brewery you must use the spray gun and the pressure boost attachment to fly over a few gaps while lighting the spray on fire with a few open flames to boost your height. You then land in a room with at the end three metal creepers and a doorway with several pipes releasing steam periodically. There is an easily missed smaller room immediately to the right upon entering it, but it is blocked by a web. Use the spray gun with at least a half or more spray pack and light it on fire by using the nearest flame from the previous passage, then walk towards the web and burn it to gain access to the bug cage behind it. You can also use the flamethrower attachment that you receive later in the game. Transit system After a long section involving riding trains, dodging electricity and jumping from train to train you will finally come to a stop at a parked cargo train. Before continuing with the level, pause for a second and look over the subway tracks. You should be able to see a trail of gas clusters and the bug cage in the distance, hover towards it and grab it. Then, above you is some netting you can use to move above a nearby track. Wait here until a subway train races past beneath you, then use that to return to the cargo train. Strip mine 1 The bug cage is accessible from the top of the large cylindrical machine, the one that is activated by a lever on the first floor. To get there, head into the passage to the right after exiting the machine and hover towards the platform at the end, turn around and hover with the help of the second fire to a climbable grating above you. Climb it, then hover to the top of the machine. Walk to the other end and the bug cage is visible in a small indentation in the wall, requiring one more flight through the air to grab it. Tanker 1 After the second trampoline, make your way past the machinery and at the end climb to the top of a wall using some grating. Turn around and climb the grating on the other side as well to find a bug cage at the top. Distillery Shortly into the level you will have to hover and jump onto a number of large crates, only make your way on to the first, then turn right and hover to a slightly hidden gap in the wall past the passage you came from for a bug cage. Fish cannery The bug cage is located on a metal cage high up in the first room with the shark-infested waters. To get there, proceed through the level until after the two spawners. Before trying another ice block puzzle, look the other way for a conveyor belt with grinders, crawl underneath and through this cramped space until you reach the other side from where you can hover to the cage. Emerald Isle The cage is well-hidden and located slightly to the left off a waterfall. Said waterfall is the first you see once you exit the main cave and keep driving along the right-most wall once you reach the cliffs. The glow surrounding the cage should make it easier to see. Construction site 2 The bug cage can be found before entering an elevator, the one after the long scalable wall with numerous creepers. Turn around in front of the elevator and you can see the cage in the distance, hover towards it with the use of gas clusters. Strip mine 2 The bug cage is directly behind the mountain to the left and behind the Miner, make your way around it from either side and then simply fly over the dark eco to grab it. Lumber mill The bug cage is at the end of the mill, past the lug chute, on the lily pad farthest away from the small island with the second warp gate. Tanker 2 After crawling through an opening very early on, the bug cage will be clearly visible to your right, simply jump onto a nearby barrel and then towards the cage. Baron's Palace The bug cage is directly above you upon entering the hallway with the hidden security. Make your way to the end then enter a passage left of the big statue, follow it and it leads to another room with many crates. Climb the crates until you reach a small opening, use it to crawl to a platform above your position from earlier. From here simply glide to the cage to get it. Prison The last bug cage is in the massive chamber before the final boss. In here you have to heat up springs to rotate platforms so you can access the next one. The cage is visible on a platform in one of the far ends of a corner (opposite the exit) but out of the two adjacent platforms; neither of them can be used to reach it. Instead, stand on the platform that is in a diagonal position of the one with the cage and heat the spring up completely. Then move to the end of the platform and it will release and spin back into place; this moment is the one you can use to gain enough speed to launch yourself and hover towards the second-last combat bug. 100% Complete the game with a 100% grade, collecting all precursor orbs, skull gems and reaching gold medals on all the Dream mode levels. This will unlock the true final and strongest combat bug in Kridder Ridder shop. Category:Collectibles